


An Unexpected Rescue

by Isis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Pirates, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: It's not Norrington who rescues Elizabeth and Jack from the rum runners' island.
Relationships: Isabela (Dragon Age)/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	An Unexpected Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



“Thank you for rescuing us,” said Elizabeth. “Though I expected the Royal Navy to respond to my smoke signal, not – whoever you are.”

“Isabela, captain of the _Siren’s Call_.” The dark woman bowed. “At your service.”

“If you truly are at my service, I beg you, sail to Isla de Muerta. A friend is in danger.”

“What’s in it for me?” At Elizabeth’s aghast look, she shrugged. “I’m a pirate.”

“If the Commodore had come, I’d have agreed to his marriage proposal,” Elizabeth said uncertainly.

Isabela grinned. “I’m not looking for a wife. But a tumble with you? I accept!”


End file.
